How to Catch a Falling Star
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 4: Caught. Rachel's trying to catch something. Quinn wants to help. Rachel won't let her.


AN: Happy Birthday Rachel Barbra Berry!

Okay, so I know that this is far from what anyone was expecting/hoping for, but I wanted to do something different and also write something for every day of the week without writing any sex. Admittedly, a lot of my fics for this week have references of sex, can lead into sex, etc but still. Besides, this is cute. Or at the very least I think it is.

* * *

Most days it was normal for Quinn to wake up after her girlfriend. Rachel was an early riser so it only made sense. She was also a cuddler, and so when one day Quinn awoke to find no warm presence around her she was puzzled. Her first thought was that Rachel had to use the bathroom and so she decided to check. "Rachel?" she called as she knocked on the door. "Are you in there Rachel?" From the lack of response, it was clear that she wasn't.

But just to be sure, Quinn checked inside. She huffed in frustration when she found it to be empty. It was too early to have to go searching for her girlfriend. Luckily the house wasn't too big so there wouldn't too much ground to cover. She exited Rachel's room and decided to check the ground floor. Her search didn't last long though as she almost immediately found Rachel sitting on the couch, Nintendo DS in hand.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Completely focused on her game, Rachel hadn't noticed Quinn's presence. She jolted back at the sound of her voice. She took a moment to catch her breath and set down her game to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Morning, sorry I left bed early. I didn't want to wake you up," she explained, gesturing towards the handheld system. On the screen Quinn could see that Rachel was in the middle of a Pokémon battle. She had originally been a bit nervous about revealing her geeky side to her girlfriend, but Rachel had proven that she loved everything about Quinn. She also grew to have a fondness for those cute, little pocket monsters. "I've been training my Pikachu."

"I see." Quinn picked up her girlfriend's DS to find that her Pikachu was at level seventy six, which was impressive considering how recently she had caught him. But Rachel was always great at everything she tried so it was really no surprise that she'd be especially good at this as well. Although Rachel's party often consisted of cute, fuzzy Pokémon as opposed to ones that would be competitive in battles. She even refused to evolve a lot of her Pokémon.

"He's getting really strong," Rachel declared proudly. Quinn nodded her agreement. She had learned how strong Rachel's Pikachu was first hand, and the Light Ball that she had given him didn't really help Quinn either. The two of them would battle each other occasionally and Rachel would always put up a good fight despite her limited experience. "I think with a little more training I'll be able to be able to beat you every time." Quinn put on a smile. As much as she enjoyed seeing Rachel happy, she wouldn't let her win so easily.

"Who knows? Maybe you will."

"But now that you're awake, can I see your DS?"

"Um, sure… why?"

"I want to compare my Pokédex with yours."

"Oh, sure thing." Quinn ran upstairs and retrieved her DS. She hadn't been able to catch every Pokémon herself, but her Pokédex was almost entirely complete. One day she'd finish it, but she often wondered if Rachel would beat her to it. Her girlfriend was fully determined to catch all of them. She said it was her destiny. The speech she had prepared had been so cute. After handing off her DS, Quinn went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She was there for a moment or two before she heard Rachel let out a shriek. In a heartbeat, Quinn was back in the living room. "What's wrong?" What happened?"

"I just saw the cutest Pokémon on your Pokédex." Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief. Her heart was racing and she was certain that Rachel had gotten hurt somehow. It was nice to know that it wasn't anything so serious.

"Don't scare me like that," Quinn whined, taking a seat next to Rachel so she could give her a playful swat on the arm. "I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Quinn took Rachel into her arms and looked over her shoulder onto the game screen. She had continued to scroll through her Pokédex, so it was hard to tell which Pokémon she was talking about. Quinn was curious so she had to ask. "Which one is it? Maybe I can help." She realized too late that that had been the wrong choice of words.

"I can find him myself," Rachel huffed. She never wanted any assistance when she was looking for specific Pokémon. The exploration aspect of it all was half the fun for Rachel. There were a few times when she would need some help, but she would always go searching for herself first. There was no point in arguing so Quinn left Rachel to do as she wished. If she needed her help later on she'd surely coming looking for her.

Or at least that's what Quinn thought. As the day grew on it became increasingly and increasingly clear that Rachel was having a hard time find whatever cute little Pokémon that she was looking for. With her brow furrowed and an adorable contemplative look upon her face she searched high and low only to be rewarded with frustration.

Quinn couldn't help but watch on with rapt attention. For a while she found amusement with Rachel's troubles, but she could only see her girlfriend like that for so long. She wanted to help, but with Rachel's stubbornness there wasn't much that she could do. So she settled for the first thing to come to mind when she found Rachel upstairs in her bed.

With Rachel completely focused on her game she didn't even notice Quinn slipping in behind her. Placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders and her lips upon her neck, Quinn helped her girlfriend relax in the best way she knew how. Just a few movements of her fingers and some kisses up and down her neck and Quinn had Rachel mewling contently. "Better, baby?" she smirked into her skin.

"Much." She gave Quinn a peck on the cheek. "But I still can't find him."

"Show me which one."

"Quinn, you know how I am."

"Don't worry, I won't tell you. Pinky swear," Quinn promised, linking her pinky with Rachel's.

Rachel took a long, dramatic pause but eventually she answered with a, "Fine." She reached over for Quinn's DS and turned it on. Quinn watched patiently as Rachel scrolled down the Pokédex. When Rachel finally came to a stop, Quinn felt kind of silly. "That's him. He's so cute." She should have seen it coming, but for one reason or another she hadn't. "Now remember you promised not to tell."

"I won't, Rach because I can't."

"Can't?"

"You can't catch Jirachi."

"But you have him," Rachel pointed out. "How can you have him if he can't be caught?"

"Event," Quinn answered simply. "Remember, I've told you about them before."

"So I can only… will there be another?"

"I don't think so."

"But… I want him." Rachel started to pout and if Quinn hadn't already made up her mind about what she was about to do that frown would have been enough to convince her. She grabbed her DS from Rachel and started making her way to the nearest Pokémon Center.

"I'll trade him to you." Rachel's eyes instantly lit up but then she realized what that meant.

"Quinn, that's really sweet but you can't."

"Why not?" Quinn was already prepared and she knew a thing or two that Rachel didn't.

"Because he's yours."

"And soon he's going to be yours."

"Quinn!"

"Rachel! I want to give him to you, okay?"

"Okay…" Despite her earlier protests, it was clear that Rachel was pleased with how things turned out. She spent the rest of the day training her newly acquired Pokémon. Quinn couldn't help but notice that she was exceptionally giddy the entire time. It was a perfect fit; a star for her star. Quinn couldn't have been more pleased with herself.

She was certain that she'd be able to relax, but she proven to be incorrect when Rachel started calling out her name. Quinn rushed into Rachel's room as fast as she could. When she got inside she found that Rachel looked to be upset. Not just upset even, she looked a bit mad. Quinn approached cautiously. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Why do you still have Jirachi in your game?"

"I um…"

"Why Quinn?"

"Well I… have more than one." Rachel's stern expression changed into one of confusion. She knew that Jirachi was Legendary Pokémon and she knew that Legendary Pokémon were special and that there was only supposed to be one of each. A little bit of explanation would be needed. "Since I have multiple games, I got a Jirachi for each one and I stored them all in my main game." Rachel was silent as she let the information sink in.

"That was mean, Quinn; making me feel guilty for taking your Jirachi."

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to make you feel special. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll forgive you… if you can beat me in a Pokémon battle."

Quinn smirked. "You might as well accept my apology now." Quinn would end up winning in a stunning victory, just in case you're wondering; although there was a moment, even if Quinn wouldn't admit it, where she could have lost.

* * *

AN: If I feel like it I might write a more traditional 'caught' story (and by traditional I mean that it'll contain smut) but I'll have to consider my options.

On an unrelated note, I have heard a lot about Frozen. I have not seen it, and I may not for a while but from what I've heard people enjoy the relationship between the sisters, Anna and Elsa, enough that they have become shippable? I just... Are they... I don't know what to think.


End file.
